Terrestrial communication is utilized as a wireless communication technology, e.g., for communication of IoT (Internet of Things) devices to a remote server, etc. IoT devices such as sensors, actuators, smart devices, etc., may be deployed in various geographical areas. The IoT devices typically send data to a remote computer, e.g., an IoT server, and/or receive data from the remote computer. A congestion of a wireless network such as a terrestrial communication network and/or inadequate coverage of a location, e.g., unserved or underserved remote areas, may impact an operation of IoT devices.